1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to supplying oil for lubricating moving parts.
2. Background
A compressor converts mechanical energy into a compressive force. One type of compressor known as a scroll compressor is used in air conditioners and freezers for lubricating moving parts and/or for controlling the flow of refrigerant, as well as for other purposes.
Scroll compressors are often equipped with a pump for pumping oil and refrigerant inside of one or more oil passages. The oil is used to lubricate moving parts inside the machine and the refrigerant is used for cooling purposes. During operation, frictional forces that are not offset by lubrication generate heat which evaporates refrigerant as it flows within the oil passages. Also, bubbles that collect in these passages cause congestion. All of these effects degrade performance and may serve to reduce the useful life of the machine.